Sail to the Moon
by Silvestra
Summary: Legolas finds what he misses... in Lórien.


Title: Sail to the Moon  
Author: silvestra  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Legolas/Haldir  
Disclaimer: all dirty lies. Mr. Tolkien would spin in his grave if he knew about this.  
Feedback: Very much liked^^

A/N: This fic includes some Elvish lines from FotR and some random websites, and I have put the translations in the end of the story.

o0o0o

"We must continue to the Woods of Lothlórien", Aragorn exclaimed, and despite the Balrog incident a while ago, despite the fact that Gandalf had fallen, despite Legolas being sorrowful - his eyes cleared up when he heard Aragorn's plan.

Legolas always liked going to Lothlórien. He didn't really know why, maybe there were many reasons - or maybe there weren't reasons at all.

Maybe it was because it was so much cosier than Mirkwood, maybe it was because it was so glorious in its golden light.

Or maybe it was because _he_ was there. Legolas shivered when he thought about the Elf. It had been too long since the last time when he had felt Haldir's lips on his own, too long since he had caressed that soft skin, too long since he had gently pulled Haldir's hair in passion.

Too long since he had heard Haldir whisper the words.

"Legolas, get them up", Aragorn said, and nodded towards the Hobbits. Legolas was snapped out of his thoughts and he walked to the Hobbits obliviously, helping a sobbing Pippin up and giving him an encouraging smile.

o0o0o

Stepping into the woods of Lothlórien was like stepping into a dream. Golden light glowing about the trees, illuminating the leaves and making them shine in yellow, red, orange and gold.

Legolas breathed in the fresh, yet rich scented air, and remembered the scent of Haldir. It was a scent one couldn't describe in words, yet a scent one would always remember. Legolas allowed his mind to travel to dreams where it was only him and Haldir, in the middle of everything, yet in the middle of nothing. Entwined together like the snakes in the Ring of Barahir, sweat pearling on Legolas' forehead and Haldir's mouth on Legolas' neck.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily", Legolas heard Gimli's voice through his sleep. "I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox - ooh." Legolas was snapped out of his thoughts when a group of Lórien Elves surrounded him and his companions. Legolas immediately readied his bow.

But his hands shook, and he allowed himself to loosen the string.

"The Dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark", Legolas heard a familiar voice say, and shivers went down his spine. He allowed himself to cast one look at Haldir before he turned to Aragorn. He gave Aragorn a "What are you going to do?" look, and Aragorn gave him an "I'll handle this" look. Legolas looked at Haldir again, and he saw it - the constant longing in the other Elf's eyes, the impatience that grew in Haldir and the difficulty of not grabbing Legolas and making love to him there in front of the whole Fellowship.

"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You can not go back. Come, she's waiting", Haldir said with a cold voice, turning his back to the Fellowship and giving a nod to his fellow Elves, who lowered their bows and allowed the Fellowship to follow Haldir.

o0o0o

Once in Caras Galadhon, Haldir finally greeted Legolas.

"_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_", Haldir said, his voice shaking a bit. Legolas felt the tension in the air as they tried to keep themselves stable, tried not to show their affection to the rest of the Fellowship.

"_Govannas__ vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_", Legolas replied, his voice a bit steadier than that of Haldir's, but still the other Elf could sense the desire, lust and missing in Legolas' voice.

o0o0o

Legolas was lying awake, waiting for the other members of the Fellowship to fall asleep. Finally, when Aragorn's breath became silent snoring, Legolas took a deep breath and quietly stood up. He sneaked past the Fellowship, then quickened his pace.

It didn't take him long to find Haldir's flet, even though it was quite dark and it had been centuries since Legolas had been there. Breathing rapidly, blood pounding in his ears, his heart bouncing faster than it ever had, Legolas climbed up the ladder to Haldir's flet.

"Haldir?" he whispered. Then he felt an arm wrap around his waist and he felt Haldir's warm body against himself.

"Legolas", Haldir gasped, his lips running across Legolas' neck and tearing open the tunic Legolas was wearing. Legolas inhaled sharply, closing his eyes and inhaling the intoxicating scent of Haldir, the scent he had missed so much.

Haldir pressed his hungry lips on Legolas', slipping his tongue inside the other Elf's mouth and savouring the sweet taste of him. Legolas parted himself from Haldir for a while to whisper:

"_Anann__ le ú-gennin, meleth nin_". Haldir slowly removed Legolas' tunic and caressed his pale chest.

"_Luithiach__ nin, Legolas_", Haldir gasped when Legolas brought his lips on his neck and licked a wet trail from Haldir's collar bone to his jawline. Then he looked into Haldir's eyes and smirked.

"You talk too much, Haldir Halmirion", Legolas said. Haldir let out a hearty laugh.

"_Lasto__ al lalaith nín_", he muttered, grinning, and Legolas burst into laughter. He kissed Haldir again, more hungrily, helping Haldir out of his clothes. Then he stopped kissing and took a step back, admiring the pale and fit body of the Elf he had missed so much. Legolas removed the rest of his clothes and stared at Haldir.

"Come here", Legolas said quietly. "Heavens how have I missed you", he muttered when Haldir enclosed him into his arms, kissing his neck again. Legolas let out a small moan of pleasure when he felt Haldir's fingers wrap around his elfhood, squeezing lightly. Haldir gave Legolas a hungry look. A look when you give your mother when she's cooking something delicious, and you are so hungry you can't wait until dinner time, and your eyes are just begging to get food sooner.

And Legolas knew what this look meant.

"Go on, _meleth__ nín_", Legolas breathed. Haldir smiled cunningly and got down on his knees, ready to taste Legolas as much as he could ever taste.

Legolas whimpered in pleasure when he felt Haldir's hot and talented mouth and tongue work on him. But that wasn't a surprise; Haldir knew Legolas' body well enough to know what made Legolas squirm like a worm, he knew what made Legolas melt with pleasure, he knew just the right things to do.

"Yes", Legolas muttered, biting his lip. "Haldir! Haldir!" he cried as his pleasure reached the climax, and he nearly collapsed on the floor, next to Haldir. Slowly he got on his knees and kissed Haldir, tasting himself in the other Elf's mouth.

"_Hannon le_", Legolas whispered in Haldir's ear. Then he smiled widely. "You probably want me to return the favour?"

"How did you know?" Haldir said ironically, and got up, ready for Legolas' eager mouth...

o0o0o

The translations:

_Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion_ = Well met, Legolas son of Thranduil.  
_Govannas__ vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien_ = Our Fellowship stands in your debt.  
_Anann__ le ú-gennin, meleth nín_ = I haven't seen you for a long time, my love.  
_Luithiach__ nin, Legolas_ = You enchant me, Legolas.  
_Haldir__ Halmirion_ = Haldir son of Halmir.  
_Lasto__ al lalaith nín_ = Listen to my laughter (insult).  
_Meleth__ nín_ = My love.  
_Hannon le_ = Thank you.


End file.
